


Close

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Earthers stand closer than Teyla is strictly comfortable with, but Sam Carter is the worst yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

  
All of the Earthers stand closer than Teyla is strictly comfortable with, but Sam Carter is the worst yet. She often asks Teyla to stay behind after briefings to speak in private, and during their conversations, stands only inches away from her. When she gestures, Sam brushes her hands against Teyla's arms, and sometimes, Teyla can feel her breath, warm puffs against her skin as Sam talks. It makes her uncomfortable, watching the distance between them close as Sam steps toward her after the others have filed out.

But Teyla was taught that it's rude to back away from someone who is speaking to you, especially a superior, so she holds her ground and endures the little brushes of fingers. She endures this for precisely two weeks.

Today is a day like any other: breakfast with her team, followed by the morning briefing, after which she is scheduled to go offworld to pick up some trade goods. Like nearly every morning briefing for the past two weeks, though, Teyla is delayed by Sam, who asks her to stop a moment so that they can discuss an upcoming mission. As ever, Sam stands too close, and Teyla is thinking about how soothing it would be to step backwards when she sees Sam's gaze dart down to her lips, sees Sam lick her lips unconsciously and swallow, sees Sam gesturing nervously in a way she almost never does.

"Oh," Teyla says, interrupting Sam's question about large-scale mining operations.

Sam looks confused.

Teyla steps forward and puts her lips to Sam's, softly, like a question.

Sam hesitates, then kisses her back, answering in kind.

"Oh," Teyla says again, and smiles.


End file.
